The First Visits
by Cassie616
Summary: The Magical community can’t just go to Diagon alley all the time right? This is few of the AU places they can visit. Where to shop, where to relax, where all the rich and famous chill out! Side story of “A Different Fate”, please read that first.


**Hello readers:**

This is just a side story to **"A Different Fate"** if you haven't read that one then this is not going to make much sense I'm afraid, so please read "A Drifferent Fate" first.

This is a series of one-shots, and some two-shots, just to describe some of the AU places you are going to meet in the main story later on. There is not really a plot to it, its more just descriptions. Hope it helps.

* * *

Declaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Slytherin Gardens**

To see a sketched MAP of the Gardens please visit the **link:**

**http / pics. livejournal. Com /cassie616 /pic /00002q6y/**

Remove spaces please, or visit the working link on my author's page.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Slytherin Gardens**

A sunny Sunday in August was one of the busiest times for the gardens, people from all across the country or the world even came here to pick and buy the freshest and some of the most exotic rare potion ingredients.

The potion market was in the centre of where the three main pathways meet, you could find almost anything in the market. Across the Garden, there were eleven conservatories, used for the most exceptional and unusual plants and oddly enough organisms. Not only is the Garden the epitome place to shop for potions, it is also a beloved visiting site, with its charmed fountains, unusual zoo, and pick your own plants.

Slytherin Gardens although carries the dreaded Dark name it does not change the fact that the Garden is the most favoured place to search for plants, animal parts for potions. In fact, the youngest yet the most famous resent potion's master reside in the Garden's Pagoda House. The Snape residence had created more potions in the last ten years than England as a whole had created in the last twenty years.

* * *

Severus Snape was also the Godfather of one Draco Malfoy, who adores potions making, and had begged Lucius to take him to visit his Godfather on more than one occasion. Lucius had finally given in and promised Draco he would organise a day trip for him.

That was why three ten year olds were passing through the main gate into the crowded garden centre while Rabastan Lestrange showed the guard their tickets.

Draco Malfoy with his 'cousins' Alexander Lestrange and Nora Lestrange whom really is Harry and Ana went straight for the Pagoda House. Harry and Ana had nothing against potions, they were just not as excited about the topic as Draco. Nevertheless, they were both glad to be getting out, and away from the lessons they have every day.

Tom planed Harry and Draco's work scheme, and they were very demanding. They woke at six am for physical training then five more lessons during the day that's not including the deathly duelling work out they had with the Dark Lord himself every day. Sure they liked the lessons and the knowledge, but for a ten years old, their schedule was hectic.

Today however Rabastan had to retrieve the batch of potions and herbs especially grown under the demand of the Dark Lord, along the way he just couldn't say no to Draco's pestering.

"Yes?" The guard at the Pagoda House door asked as he saw three children come up towards the door. As if Snape would let KIDS into his residence, that irritable man nearly killed the last student that went into his labs without asking first. The Guard smirked down at the black haired boy at the front of the group. "No visiting this house, this is the potion master's residence, why don't you and your friends try the zoo, I'm sure those dead bugs won't mind you bothering them." He snared.

"Actually we are here to see Severus Snape, he is expecting us." Harry said to the guard in a board tone. Probably another death eater, most of them have brain the size of an egg, Harry never liked them, except a few in the inner circle and of course his father's elites.

"Who do you think you are, 'the potion master is expecting you', likely story. Mister Snape is very busy today, why don't you three go pester your parents to buy you a poisonous fern and hug it once you get home." The guard had a dry sense of humour, waving his hands as if in a dismissing manner.

Harry had really had enough of the man's ignorance, taking out his wand giving it a wave, as he had not mastered the art of wandless spells yet. The sentinel was caught off guard as the orange light zoomed towards him from the wand of a ten years old. After he fell with a cutting spell to his leg he waved his own wand faster than Harry could have seen and shot out a Crucio. Yep, Harry thought, he is defiantly a Deatheater.

Draco pulled Harry out of the way just in time for the red light to fly past, just as the guard was about to shot another spell…

"I'm sure Lucius will be very interested in hearing why his charges are limping and showing signs of Crucio curse." Draco said as if having a conversation about the weather. The guard however went pale as the young heir mentioned Lucius' name.

"L-Lucius, Lucius M-Malfoy?" The man had just noticed how much the blonde haired boy looked like Lucius.

"Yes you idiot!" Harry cut back in. "Do you know any other Lucius? You bag of Merlin's dung! If that spell had caught me, right now you would be in the Sl…" Ana put her hands over Harry's mouth just as he was about to give away the location of Slytherin Lair. Draco glared at Harry and finished his sentence.

"You would be hanging in the Malfoy dungeons being tortured by my Aunt Bella to an inch of your miserable life." With each word, the man just got paler. After a few seconds, he finally got his nerves working again as asked as if speaking to Marlin's reincarnation.

"W-would you like to see, uh…the potion master now?"

"Yes now!" Harry again shouted, making the man jump and nearly wetting himself. The large black door opened allowing them access, as Harry and Draco went in they shared a smirk at how scared the man was, terrified he was. Tom had told them not a week ago both of the boys were too childish to make anybody truly afraid, and if Harry wanted him to tell his Deatheaters about his heir then Harry much become, well…more Dark Lord like.

"Oh thanks for letting us in." Ana said in her sweet voice residence of the Slytherin Lair now knew to be afraid of.

"The guard was really alright before you turned up." Severus said in his quite levelled tone just behind them, making the three of the jump. A smirk graced his face at that.

* * *

To see a sketched MAP of the Gardens please visit the **link:**

**http / pics. livejournal. Com /cassie616 /pic /00002q6y/**

Remove spaces please, or visit the working link on my author's page.

* * *

**The names:**

**Alexander Lestrange – Harry**

**Nora Lestrange – Ana**

The names are going to be used when they go to Hogwarts. I'm just introducing them here so you can get use to them.

* * *

Hope you like that, if you have any AU places in mind tell me and I'll try to write it in for you.

**Review please, I wasn't sure about this idea and if the readers don't like it I might just stop writing.**

Cassie.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
